Among The Stars
by SunlitSky21
Summary: What would have Zoe thought if she had seen Percy's life after her death? This is my attempt on capturing and expressing those emotions.


Among the stars

So..., my second star-themed fanfic .Damn, Now it seems like I have an obsession with them.

Well anyways, moving on.

I know that spirits technically go to the underworld after they die but this is fan fiction, so please bear with me.

Disclaimer-I do not own PJO or HOO .That is Rick Riordan's Masterpiece.

The first things that Zoe saw when she opened her eyes were stars .It was amazing. They were all around her shining, shimmering and splendid .The huntress felt as if she was floating, drifting, in a river of stars .She realized that this must be Lord Ouranos's court. But as there was nothing around her except the stars, she soon grew bored looking at them and so, turned her gaze down and saw. Saw whom she deemed as her friend, her only _male_ friend and a good man, Perseus Jackson .She saw many things, as if she herself was there with him. Saw his adventures, his life, his emotion, his worries, his joys, his imperfections, his shortcomings and failings and so much more...

She saw how he grieved for her after she died. And she was truly touched by it. He grieved so deeply for a person whom he had met and knew only for a couple of days. Seeing this further reaffirmed her belief that this man truly had a heart of gold. She saw his anguish, his worry when he thought that his best friend (although she had a doubt that their relationship went deeper than that.)Annabeth would join the hunters. She saw his relief and his love when she saw that she was not the one that it was offered to and yet also saw the love and sorrow and sympathy he felt for his cousin (Although their relationship was now more that of a sibling's one), Thalia .She saw his compassion when he prevented the gods from killing the Ophiotaurus , she also saw his worries and insecurities about the war which was sure to come and saw the anguish and guilt that Bianca's little brother's words had caused him.

She saw him a year older, somewhat wiser (Yeah right...she snorted on that thought).She witnessed his adventures which only seemed to be growing in scale. Traversing the labyrinth, defeating monster after monster, Gods, the boy didn't know when to stop. She was touched by his care for his Cyclops half-brother. She saw his power and will when he blew up Mount Etna but was not surprised ,knowing about the power he had held from the first time she had met him .She chuckled at the dumbstruck look on his face when Annabeth kissed him and was amused by the jealousy between Annabeth and the clear sighted mortal .She saw the anguish and pain that the sight of Kronos possessing the body of the son of Hermes had caused him and the pain and sorrow it had given to Annabeth .She saw him fighting valiantly in the battle of the labyrinth, saw him _understanding_ Daedalus and asking for forgiveness from Nico(sometimes the boy was too kind and compassionate for his own good).And she somehow knew ,that the coming year would bring a great change but for better or worse ,that was unclear.

She witnessed his greatest battle .Saw him taking a dip in the river Styx, with the help of the son of Hades and she was amazed .Not by the prowess that he had shown afterwards but by the strength of the bond that he and Annabeth shared(Truly made for each other...she bemusedly pondered).The daughter of Atlas saw his valiantnesss in the battle and his care for his comrades and his home .She saw him leading them in battle and knew, that he was a natural leader ,not because he was powerful or commanding but because he _understood_. He understood his comrades, and admitted his own flaws. She saw Annabeth taking a knife for him and his love, concern and pure anger due to it. Most of all, she saw his wisdom and humanity (for he was ultimately mortal) when he offered Pandora's Pithos to Hestia. (Hope survives best at the hearth...Indeed, she mused.) When he fought Kronos, she knew beforehand that his battle would be different because she knew that _He_ was different .When he trusted The son of Hermes enough to give him the knife ,She knew that he had mastered the greatest power ,the power of yielding .She was,quite frankly,not surprised when he turned down godhood.(How could he, because if he had done so, he would have to leave _her_ )Instead he used his wish to make the gods do something that they should have done all along and thus, by doing so ,he honoured the memories of all those who had fallen .She saw his grief at the brave heroes that had perished, like the daughter of Aphrodite and many more.(These wounds would heal but the scars will always remain).And she laughed ,when, finally, the dense idiot ,realized his feelings for Annabeth.

Percy Jackson was not perfect .Gods forbid, no. He was dense ,stupid(as Annabeth would call him "A Seaweed Brain")at times ,was reckless and impulsive .But he was someone who was very rare in this world , _a_ _good_ _man_ .Perseus was loyal, kind ,brave, compassionate, powerful(Alright ,that's enough, Zoe .She chided herself .He does not need a bigger ego).And even then ,despite of all his imperfections and flaws ,Zoe was happy ,happy that she had met someone like him and was proud that she was his friend.

-May the stars forever guide you, Περσέας Τζάκσον-

How do you think it was .Okay, Awesome or shit? Please review .I appreciate constructive criticism.

In my previous fanfic (please check that out if you haven't) I felt that I had shown only Percy's Positive side. Therefore, I wanted to show that he is not perfect and thus, wrote this fic. Thank you everyone for reading.

I'll be back (I don't know when but yeah, _definitely_ )

Bye Bye.


End file.
